At present, protective covers and, in particular, covers for conveyor belts specially indicated for transferring debris and waste generated in construction and/or demolition works are known to exist. Said covers generally have an inverted U-shape and are disposed serially one after another in the form of individual covers, being made of corrugated steel sheets. These covers are disposed on a support structure, on rails or similar elements, and are fixed by to a support structure by means of fastening ties.
In order to inspect or repair said conveyor belts, these individual covers are equipped with flip-top covers or inspection openings in certain zones thereof. Incorporation of these openings requires making cuts in pre-established zones of the individual covers. This has the drawback that those zones of the individual covers where the cuts are made are weakened, in addition to the danger posed to persons by the edges of the cut, which can cause serious injuries thereto.
On the other hand, the manufacturing process of these covers is complex, as the desired zones for the inspection openings must be indicated beforehand, representing an additional workload from the technical viewpoint.
More specifically, covers for conveyor belts destined for installation at ski resorts, for transporting skiers from one to slope to another, are also known to exist. These existing covers, especially aimed at inexperienced and learner skiers, has major drawbacks among which the following must be highlighted:                They are permanent covers, installed the year round, with the ensuing visual impact on the mountain landscape.        They have insufficient watertightness, which allows the filtration of powdery snow and all types of particles inside the cover, affecting the proper functioning of the conveyor belt and even causing it to become stuck and/or break.        They are vulnerable to strong winds, causing the covers to overturn and fall.        They require complicated assembly, which favours the aforementioned idea of leaving them permanently installed the year round.        Their constituent materials show deficiencies in the long term, with defects in the joining and fixing systems, causing infiltrations and damage to their parts.        They are very expensive, due to their complicated assembly and the materials used.        